In U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,815 I have described techniques for producing on a base metal designs in one or more contrasting decorative metals, and the disclosure thereof is incorporated herein by reference.
The procedures disclosed in the above-identified patent use photographic exposures of photoresist materials. In practice, these are applied to flat blanks or discs, and the designs developed thereon, prior to drawing to form the objects. Since the drawing or shaping of the blanks deforms the metals and distorts the designs, the use of such plated designs has been generally limited to objects of shallow draft or curvature.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide improved methods which substantially avoid the foregoing limitation and which permit metal decoration to be applied attractively to more deeply shaped articles such as bells, goblets, bowls, cups, pitchers and the like.